


Working Hard or Hardly Working

by writinggiraffe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Size Kink, tags will be added as chapters are written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggiraffe/pseuds/writinggiraffe
Summary: Keith makes his money by camming. He's not ashamed of it, but he also finds it best not to let his current roommate ever know. It's worked out so far until his current one walks in on him. And Shiro likes what he sees.It sort of spirals from there.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains size kink (Keith likes it big), breathplay a bit (mentioned in passing earlier in the chapter and during the sex), and face-fucking.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Keith has always hated looking for a roommate. There's always that awkward time where they try to figure each other out, what it takes to push their buttons either by accident or on purpose. For some it doesn't take much. A bowl left on the coffee table after dinner while Keith finishes his show once threw a previous roommate into a tizzy because he didn't clean it immediately. That one hadn't lasted long. Neither had the one who demanded they switch to a less expensive internet provider despite the fact that Keith needed the speed they currently had for his job. He just didn't quite let them know what that job entailed.

But one thing all his roommate needed was a job that would keep them out of the house for hours at a time. He couldn't have anyone else working from home. The walls were too thin for that and none of them had ever sparked an interest in him that would make him want them to listen in on him as he stroked himself off in front of camera live for his followers. It was easier to get off to that, not knowing their names and faces. The anonymity of it all turning him on. So that's how Keith lived, with his roommates kept at a distance.

Until this new one applied. 4 years older, trainer at a gym where they worked regular hours, steady income. And he was hot. It wasn't often that Keith met someone that immediately held his interest, but there was just something about the man, not just his body that could have been sculpted in marble. It was his dark sense of humor, the way he tipped back his head to laugh, and how he just seemed to fit right in as soon as he came through the door to look at the place. They signed the paperwork that night and the man started moving in the next day.

Shiro was what he told Keith to call him, who had tried to stumble over his name the first time, unsure how to pronounce it. The older man had a high tech prosthetic for his right arm, made for him by some friends of his. Keith could tell he was nervous about the subject, unsure how Keith would react to it. Keith just asked him if using that arm to lift at the gym was considered cheating and Shiro had laughed, relief on his face as he let Keith know that it very much wasn't, thank you. And that he had to exercise with it and remain fit in order to prevent his muscles from wasting on that side of his chest. Keith just wanted to know what those fingers would feel like against his throat, but that wasn't something you just brought up to your new roommate. Don't want to scare them off before they help with that month's rent first.

They easily fell into a sort of domesticity once Shiro finished moving and unpacking, the months going by. The older man didn't care if Keith did his nails on the sofa and Keith definitely didn't care if Shiro did push-ups while watching the morning news. It's sort of nice to finally have a roommate that didn't nag him about everything. Shiro even allowed him to paint his nails black one weekend. And if lately his thoughts during his recording sessions were of Shiro? That's Keith's problem. He was falling for him and fast. It scared Keith how quickly he got used to Shiro's comforting presence and friendship. He's scared if Shiro ever finds out about what he does for a living he'll look at him differently or in disgust and he'll lose him. So he took what he could get during his sessions, sinking down on a thick dildo, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from groaning Shiro's name.

He liked things as they were and saw no reason to try and change that, so Keith took extra steps to ensure they stayed that way. They continued with their usual routines. Shiro went to work every day, like clockwork, and Keith had his recordings Monday, Wednesday and Friday before lunch. They spent the evenings together, Keith cooking because Shiro couldn't even make pasta without over cooking it. To eat they sit down and watch a movie or one of their shows. Sometimes Shiro fell asleep against him, lulled to sleep by the movie in the background and Keith enjoyed the weight of the man's head against his shoulder. Shiro apologized the first time it happened, but once Keith gave him a smile and told him it was fine he hadn't apologized since. Life was good, almost perfect.

\--

Keith glanced at the clock once Shiro left for the day. He always gave a little bit of time before going live just in case the other man forgot something and came back unexpectedly. It had happened previously with an old roommate and Keith wasn't looking to repeat that. He'd had to mute his microphone to tell him that he didn't know where damn wallet had gone and to leave him alone because he was busy. Things had been a bit frosty after that and the man had left once the month was up, but Keith definitely hadn't been sad to see him go. Once thirty minutes passed, he let his followers know he would be streaming in five minutes. He watched as the view count on his stream rose as they all logged in, sending money for entry.

He had all he needed set down beside him so he'd be ready to go once he turned the camera on and got to work. Keith went over the scenario in his head again of what he was going to do, shifting on his bed as he waited for the five minutes were up. He was wearing a crop top tee and hip briefs in pink, but nothing else. Once it was time he started the stream, smiling at the camera.

"Well, hello," he spread his legs a bit, hand running over his inner thigh, "Look how many of you decided to join me today. I think you're going to like what I have planned. He started rubbing the outline of his cock, making it harden, precum wetting a spot on the front. "You all know I love a good cock, the bigger the better. Thanks to all of you I finally got to order a new one to fit in my hole." He had pounced on the box as soon as it was delivered, wanting no change of Shiro opening it, thinking it was his. And if he had bought the dildo after seeing the outline of Shiro's cock in his sweatpants after a shower, then so be it. It was thick and long and now the biggest one in Keith's collection. He wanted to continue working his way up in length and girth, but those cost money so Keith had to make do with what he had most of the time since his money had to go to other things. Like rent and internet. But he'd managed to save enough since Shiro took over grocery shopping to make up for never cooking.

He held up the firm dildo now, running a tongue alone the veined underside of it. It was realistic and Keith was sure it was going to feel good scraping over his insides. He watched as more money trickled in as they got a look at it, comments pouring in.

_>fuck can't wait to see you take that cock_

_>gnna look so prety baby boy_

_>Wish that was my cock, I'd make you feel better._

Keith suckled on the head of it before pulling off with a pop. His cock was staining against his underwear now, head visible above the elastic. "Gonna open myself up now, fuck myself on my fingers. Would you like to watch?" Sometimes Keith would start a stream already stretched and ready. Those were the days were he would make up the time in other ways, fuck an onahole while pressing back against the cock already in him or try to see how many times he could make himself come in a session. No matter what he did there was always an interest from his watchers and money to be made. But once he asked if they wanted to watch, the answers were a resounding yes.

_>Wish those were my fingers opening you. Mine are thick and long. I bet you'd like them baby._

_>yes! open yourself up, let me see you gaping for cock_

_>wish I could fuck you dry, pay good money for that, think about it_

Keith always got prepositions for sex from some of his watchers, but he ignored them. That was one way to end up dead in a gutter somewhere and he definitely wasn't having it. He spread his legs more, bending one up onto the bed so he could pull aside his briefs a bit and show off his hole. "God, I'm so tight," he bit his bottom lip as he circled a dry finger around his entrance, "Gonna feel so good." He grabbed his lube and slicked up his hand before running it around his hole again. As soon as he sank one in and let out a groan, he listened to people sending him more money. "Oh, fuck yeah," he cocked his finger just right and shuddered in pleasure.

Every finger added was another flurry of money tossed at him by his watchers until finally he'd pressed four into himself as deep as he could manage. He rocked back and forth, grinding down on his fingers, hole still pointed toward them so they could see everything going on. Finally he pulled them all out, kicked off his underwear, and grabbed the dildo before lubing it up. He rose up again, positioning it under him and rocking against the tip until it caught and he sank down onto it until the head popped inside. He groaned loudly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure and head tilted back in bliss. He could hear the money pouring in now and he was sure the comment section was quickly scrolling by as they all frantically tried to get their words in.

And then his door flew open. "Are you o-" there was a noise like Shiro choked on his words as the older man took in what was happening. Keith's eyes snapped open, meeting Shiro's gaze across the room. The man had a blush on his face as he took in everything, from the lighting, the camera and computer set up. To the fact that Keith was currently fucking himself down a giant dildo. It felt like time stood still for a moment, but the comments kept coming on his stream.

_>o shit baby boy got caught_

_>Wait what's happening? Was that someone else's voice?_

_>Hah, little slut caught in the act._

_>Baby is gonna have a sore ass tonight once he's done being punished._

As soon as Keith moved to turn off the stream, he watched Shiro's eyes grow dark and he started stalking toward him. "This what you do for a job? Fuck yourself on a cock and put on a show? You're sure loud for someone who doesn't want to get caught." He was next to him now and Keith had to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. He shivered under it. Shiro was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. Keith's cock twitched at the thought. "You're making them wait."

Keith blinked, trying to figure out what he meant when Shiro's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, pushing him down. His thighs had started to shake from the effort of keeping himself up, taking it in slowly, but with Shiro's weight he sunk down and bottomed out. It was fast, faster than he would have gone. And the burn and stretch of it felt amazing. He found himself groaning again, mouth open as he felt his body shake with pleasure. Shiro slid a thumb into his mouth and Keith quieted, feeling the weight of Shiro's prosthetic thumb, pressing his tongue down.

"Shh, don't want the neighbors to hear, right?" Shiro said, and fuck was he allowed to sound that good? His voice had dropped, husky now as he watched Keith. "Why don't we get you nice and quiet, huh?" Shiro's other hand groped at his cock through his clothes and Keith's eyes immediately snapped down to the movement, mouth watering as he saw the bulge there. He could hear the money pouring in from his stream, comments a blur as people typed, but he could only focus on Shiro now, feeling like this was some sort of dream or cruel joke. But then Shiro was pulling his pants down enough to free his cock and Keith almost whined at the sight. It was perfect and thick. He panted against Shiro's thumb in his mouth.

Shiro gave himself a few more strokes before moving forward. More of Shiro's metal fingers entered him mouth, stretching out his cheek and fuck, would it even fit? But then the head was sliding in, Shiro's fingers leaving his mouth to make more room and even though his jaw ached at the thickness, Keith loved every second of it as Shiro slid in deeper. He watched as Shiro's eyes shot up as he reached the back of his mouth and Keith showed no signs of gagging. If his mouth wasn't full he would have shot him a smirk in reply. As it were, Shiro grabbed a handful of his hair and bottomed out in his mouth.

Keith groaned at the feeling, swallowing around the head of Shiro's cock in his throat. He couldn't breath, but he trusted Shiro to take care of him. He began to rock himself on the dildo in his ass again, rising up a bit before falling back down. He shifted, trying to find the right spot, and the next time he sank down he saw stars. Shiro gripped his head in both hands, starting to fuck his mouth.

"Fuck, baby, look at you. Drooling for my fucking cock. If I'd known you wanted this I would have fucked you over the coffee table months ago." Shiro grunted as he thrust, careful not to pull Keith back toward him too fast. Keith could only grunt in response, very much liking the sound of that. He knew he looked like a mess right now, face red, jaw stretched open, and drool running down his chin, but Shiro was looking at him like he already couldn't wait to do this again. He quickened his own hips at the thought. There was no going back from this, right? And if they both liked it, then they might as well go all in.

"Gonna come, baby. You want to swallow it or do you want it all over your pretty face?"

Keith swallowed around him in reply, wanting it all. A few more thrusts and Shiro tipped over the edge, groaning softly between gritted teeth. His hands held tight to Keith's head, keeping him pressed against his groin as he rocked himself against him, spilling into his throat. Keith took everything and swallowed it down. Before it became too much, Shiro moved back, cock slipping from his mouth and Keith took in a lungful of air. His own cock was still hard, leaking onto his sheets, and before he could come back to the present, Shiro's hand was around his cock, stroking him off. It only took a few strokes before he was coming, back arched as he moaned, trying not to say Shiro's name. The older man stroked him through his orgasm and then he sagged against him. Slowly he came down from that and realized that his stream had a constant sound of money coming in. He glanced over at the computer, comments going by too fast to even read.

He sat up, feeling the dildo start to slip free and he pulled it all the way out with one last groan, setting it to the side. Keith was at a loss for words for a moment. Shiro was still there, he hadn't left after that. He looked into the camera, "Well, I just got found out by my roommate. Guess I should have checked out his cock less and asked to blow it instead. Maybe there will be more in store," he glanced over at Shiro and the man didn't seem displeased at the idea. "See you next time guys. Thank you so much for always watching." He leaned over and ended the stream and silence fell over the room except for the money still coming in. He glanced at the amount and his jaw dropped when he saw the numbers. "That's more than I make in a month usually," he said, voice a little hoarse.

Shiro settled in next to him, leaning over to see the amount before looking back at him, "More in store, huh?"

Fuck. His cheeks heated up. "You don't have to if you don't-"

"I didn't say anything, Keith," Shiro's eyes looked him over. "That was fucking hot." His gaze met him again. "You're fucking hot."

After a moment, Keith found his voice again, "I'm covered in sweat and drool, Shiro."

Shiro laughed and immediately the awkwardness Keith had previously felt melted away and he couldn't help but smile as well. "What does this mean for us, then?" What are we? He leaves that unsaid. "And why the hell are you not at work?"

He gave another snort of laughter. "Someone had a bloody nose all over the gym. They had to close for a bit and clean up, but by the time they reopen it'll be too late for me to go in so I got the day off. As for us... this can develop into whatever you want."

"Fuck buddies?" Keith asked, afraid to try shooting for boyfriends when their first intimate interaction was face fucking.

"If that's all you want," Shiro replied. Keith frowns at the wording of that, it implies that Shiro wanted more.

"Boyfriends?" He tried again hesitantly. Shiro doesn't argue. "Would we also go on... dates and stuff?"

"Yes, we can go on dates and stuff," Shiro chuckles. 

"You mean to be telling me we could have been dating since you moved in?" Keith asks, remembering what Shiro had said earlier.

"I figured there was no way you could be into me. You're so... aloof and cool."

"I checked out the size of your cock to buy that dildo, Shiro," his cheeks go red as he admits it, "That doesn't sound aloof and cool to me."

"Well," he wiggles his brow, hand going down to squeeze his flaccid cock, "What did you think? Similar in size?"

Keith gave a shriek of laugh and shoved him off the bed.


	2. A Business Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty tame. Going to get kinkier as the chapters continue. This chapter contains ball gags, though. If that counts for anything.
> 
> Not beta-read. Only working one to two days a week during this pandemic has done wonders for my writing habits, I suppose.

Their dynamic didn't change much after that. They had been pretty close before everything had gone down. Except now they made out. A lot. Keith found it intoxicating, the slide of Shiro's lips over his, the press of his body and hands. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with a man that looked like this, that liked him despite everything he did. And who even participated in his job once. They went back to their regular schedules after that day, Shiro always at work when Keith went live. Money intake for Keith was back to normal, but he had tucked that money he'd earned with Shiro to the side, unsure if he should ask if he wanted half or not.

But what he really wanted to ask Shiro was if he actually wanted to do that again. Shiro had seemed open to it, but hadn't brought it up again. Obviously they wouldn't be able to do it at Keith's regular times. He wasn't sure, if Shiro agreed, if he'd have to move his livestreams to a later time on a single day, or if they could film and edit to post at the usual time. He'd get less money with an edited video, but it might be worth it. Did Shiro not want his face visible in the video? It hadn't been in it when he's sucked him off, but then again that might have just been accidental since he was standing the whole time until the camera turned off. Keith was of the opinion that if anyone on the street recognized him and tried to shame him, then they watched him and paid to see him fuck himself so what did he have to be ashamed about. And if they asked for anything he was quick to show them that he wasn't just a pretty face, usually with a swift kick to the groin. Shiro might not have the same view, unfortunately. And, with his arm, he was quite recognizable.

On one of his days off, Keith headed out, deciding the place was too quiet without Shiro there. Besides, with his watchers clambering for more after Shiro's appearance, he decided to splurge a bit with his extra spendings and buy some new toys and props for his streams. He left the store feeling happy and ready for the next day. He still had a bit of time before Shiro came back from work to try and figure out what he wanted to do in his stream tomorrow and also what to make for dinner that night.

He unpacked his new bag of goodies in his bedroom. One was a new, bigger dildo that he couldn’t wait to work inside, especially since it vibrated. He also got two gags, a ball one and a ring one. He figured he would be getting more use out of the ball gag, but had decided to get both in case he also wanted to suck on a toy while he worked himself open. He’d also gotten some new panties. Business in the front, party in the back with a hole for easy access. It was pink, trimmed with lace and semi-transparent to show off his cock. He couldn’t wait to wear it live. He put it to the side to make sure he cleaned it before then. Keith made his way to his bathroom, cleaning and sanitizing his gags in the sink.

Curiosity overtook him and he placed the ball gag in his mouth and fastened it around his head, making sure it was snug, but not too tight. He admired it, loving the way it looked, lips wrapped around it. Keith pressed against it with his tongue, giving a small groan. Arousal swirled low in his guts at the muffled noise. Turning, he made his way back to his bedroom, checking the time. He had time for a little quickie before Shiro returned.  
\--  
When Shiro did come back from work an hour later, Keith was making dinner. The taller man made his way over, leaning down to kiss him on the back of his neck. Keith smiled, nose crinkling at the slight tickle he got.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked, going to set his bag down by the laundry room, needing to clean his gym clothes.

“Just a ragu over pasta,” Keith replied, turning to give him a smile. Shiro paused on his way back, a strange expression on his face as he studied Keith. He reached up, feeling around his face, “Did I get sauce on me or something?”

Shiro made his way over, smoothing his thumb over the corner of his mouth and across his cheek. Keith looked up, meeting his eyes, they were dark. He swallowed, liking what he saw and if he hadn’t just got himself off an hour ago he would have been climbing him like a tree. Shiro’s thumb returned to his mouth, dipping in, and pressing against his tongue and suddenly Keith was back on that day, Shiro’s hands opening his mouth, keeping his tongue out of the way as he slid his cock in.

“Were you wearing a gag earlier today?” His voice was rough and Keith flushed at the sound. Shiro pulled his thumb back so he could answer.

“Why?” He asked, voice a bit softer than he would have liked. It seemed Shiro liked the thought of it, but he didn’t understand how he could know.

“Your skin is a bit indented. But you didn’t have work today, so why were you wearing one?”

Keith flushed as he admitted, “I went to a store and bought myself a couple of things, gags being one of them.” He looked back up at him, “Like the thought?”

“Very much so,” Shiro replied, pressing his leg between Keith’s and spreading them apart before leaning down to press a filthy kiss to his lips. Keith moaned and held on for the ride as Shiro pressed down against him, tongue flicking into his mouth, teeth pulling at his lips and clicking against his own in Shiro’s haste to positively devour him. The timer went off for the pasta but Shiro acted like he didn’t notice, hands going down to pull up his shirt and work at his belt. Keith pulled back, slapping at his hands.

“That’s the dinner timer, horndog. Try again after dinner so I don’t burn the food.”

Shiro pouted, looking like a dejected puppy before pulling away from Keith so he could get himself resituated and turn off the timer before finishing up with the cooking. Shiro did his best to be useful, getting out the plates and utensils for both of them as he tried to cool himself down, half hard in his pants.

“Table or couch?” He asked as Keith dished up their meals.

“Couch. There’s a cooking show on in five minutes that I want to watch.”

Shiro groaned, “Is it Chopped?”

Keith grinned, grabbing his plate, “You know it!”

\--

They’re done with their food by the third round in the show, Keith’s feet shoved under Shiro’s thighs as he reclines against the sofa, just enjoying the other’s company and the show they were watching. He loved watching cooking shows and cooking competitions and though Shiro wasn’t as enthused, he sat through it all. He had from the beginning, ever since moving in, and Keith had always appreciated that. As thanks, he tried to join in on Shiro’s yoga sessions when he had them. If he wasn’t too sore from his own job.

When they announced the winner, Shiro groaned, “What, why did he win? She had the better dishes. This show is gypped.”

Keith giggled, wiggling his toes and turning off the TV. “That’s what you say most of the time.”

“Well, am I wrong?”

Instead of answering he slipped his feet free and moved to straddle Shiro, giving him a soft kiss. Immediately the other man forgot completely about his previous complaints, hands smoothing down Keith’s sides to rest on his hips. He pressed him down to slot Keith against him, giving a small groan. Keith laughed again at the noise.

“Frustrating day at work? You’re awfully pent up.”

Shiro tilted his head back and Keith pulled away so he could look at him. “It’s been two weeks since I had the greatest blowjob in my life and six months before then since I’ve had sex.”

“Hmm… sounds like you need a dildo in your life,” Keith teased him and Shiro rolled his eyes. “But what you’re actually trying to ask for is to fuck me, right?”

“Yeah… I guess.” Oh god, he was actually blushing. Keith grinned, cupping his cheeks before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He shifted off Shiro and moved off of him, holding out his hand. Shiro eagerly took hold of it, barely sparing a glance at their dirty dishes still on the coffee table before he allowed Keith to pull him away to his bedroom.

\--

It wasn’t until they were both naked, idling stroking at the other’s cock, kisses slow but heavy as they lay there, that Keith noticed that Shiro’s eyes were not closed like his, but were actually looking over him at his equipment. He pulled away, hand stopping, and Shiro stopped as well, finally looking at him.

“Do you want to film it, big boy?” Keith purred, sliding his hand up Shiro’s cock before twisting it back down to the base. “You want my viewers to watch as I take your cock for the first time, huh?” If the groan he got out of him was anything to go by, that was a resounding yes. “Did you like that last time, liked knowing people were watching as you took me, used me as you pleased?”

“Fuck,” he groaned, “Yes, I- fuck, that was so hot. Just knowing they were watching as I fucked your throat. You were a mess, eyes so fucking glazed over from the sex, but you were so beautiful like that. And they got to watch me do that to you. I want to wreck you again.”

“We can do that,” he smiled, going to turn on his set up lights and turn on his laptop. His camera came online, ready to record as he logged in and sent out a message to viewers, letting them know he had a special livestream happening in ten minutes. That should give them time to talk and also for everyone to log in and get ready. Already a couple had done that, typing excitedly in the chat. A few were wondering if “The Roommate” would make a reappearance.

Keith turned to Shiro, finding him stroking his own cock and watching him with a small smile on his face. “How did you want to do this? Your arm will be in it, no choice about that, but what about your face? Did you want that in the shot?”

Shiro frowned, thinking it over, "Not particularly. I don't want to get into any trouble at my job, especially not when they have a poster at the entrance with my face on it. Could get a little messy there."

Keith fell quiet as he tried to decide what they could do, envisioning it in his mind. "All right... so if we want to keep doing this, we'll have to get you a mask of sorts just in case you're in the shot. Maybe like a masquerade one... but sexy."

Shiro laughed softly, "That's fine with me. So long as I have my mouth uncovered we should be good."

"And your arm?"

He glanced down at it, "They didn't really seem to pay much attention to it last time. I mean, it sort of looks like a steampunk glove if you squint," Shiro joked. "There's nothing much we can do about it. I'm not the only one with this type of prosthetic, I was just the first one since it was a friend who designed it. So if it shows in the shot, which it most definitely will, then so be it."

"It really is amazing," he gently took the prosthetic in his hand, turning it and running his fingertips gently over the palm. "It's so articulate."

"And I can feel you touching it," Shiro admitted. "Attached to my nervous system."

"That's like... some sci-fi shit right there," Keith said, pulling a laugh out of Shiro. He leaned over, giving him a kiss before checking the time. They just had a minute and he quickly grabbed his lube, then pulled out the gag. Judging by the way that Shiro's eyes darkened, he had made the right decision. He gently pushed at him to get off the bed and out of the shot and waited for him to settle on the floor, looking all the part of a rejected boyfriend as he sat down on the ground with a hard-on.

Keith reached over, starting the recording and then they were live. He greeted them with his usual smirk. The chat lit us as they realized he was already naked and hard. Usually, he'd be wearing some clothes, at least some underwear, and put on a show to make himself hard. Others in the chat were just asking where the roommate was. He ignored those questions, keeping an eye on Shiro out of the corner of his eye. Keith stroked himself, hand reaching lower to run his fingers back toward his hole. Shiro's hands tightened as Keith continued to ignore him, gently pleasuring himself. And then Shiro had enough.

Without warning, he moved forward, grabbing his ankle and dragging him so he lay across the end of the bed now instead of sitting on it. Keith wouldn't admit later that he had let out a little undignified yelp at the sudden harsh treatment, but damn if it didn't turn him on to be manhandled like this.

"Oh, was puppy angry that he was being ignored?" Keith purred, pressing a foot against Shiro's chest. He was aware of the money pouring in again at the change, but he zeroed in on his boyfriend as the man hovered over him.

"You talk too much," he growled, and then his fingers were pushing his mouth open and sliding the ball gag home. He lifted his head to help Shiro fasten the gag, giving a small moan as he finished, ready to be fingered open by him. But instead of that, he sank to his knees and leaned forward to nuzzle against his ball, face hidden by his thighs. When he gave a broad lick over Keith's hole, the smaller man just about screamed in pleasure. He'd never been eaten out before, and boy was Shiro enthusiastic about it. The man's hands came up to hold Keith's thighs steady as he worked at the hole, tongue dipping in. Keith's toes curled as he arched his back, grinding down against Shiro's face.

He needed something to do with his hands, gripping first at his sheets, then reaching for his cock. But when Shiro slapped his hands away from himself he sunk them into his boyfriend's soft hair and hung on for the ride. The noises coming out of them were wet, Shiro giving small groans as he opening Keith up on his tongue. Keith could feel some spit running past his gag and down the side of his face as his eyes rolled back. Fuck, he could get off on this alone. And judging by the fact that Shiro hadn't even tried to get him ready for his cock, that's what his boyfriend wanted as well and Keith was just along for the ride.

When he did come, it was unexpected. One second he was basking in the rising pleasure, the next his back was arched as he came all over his stomach, thighs and hands tightening on Shiro's head until he sank back down from his cloud and panted against the bed. He was only slightly aware of Shiro wiping a hand over his face before pulling away. Keith licked at the inside of the ball gag and swallowed, trying to pretend he looked halfway decent when suddenly Shiro pulled his hips up and bent him at the waist. He already knew he was flexible, his yoga sessions with Shiro proved that, but he supposed his boyfriend hadn't gotten to take advantage of that until now.

No more preamble from Shiro as he lubed up his normal hand and immediately sank two fingers into Keith's heat. He could only give a grunt in response, legs feeling like rubber as he put them over Shiro's shoulders. It was almost too much, overstimulated from just coming, but that delicious stretch as Shiro pushed in a third finger still ripped a strangled groan from him. It didn't take Shiro long before he added a fourth finger, spreading them apart for a minute until he pulled free and Keith shivered at the loss, his cock trying to take an interest again, especially when Shiro's knuckles had briefly brushed over his prostate.

Keith briefly glanced at the computer, taking note of the amount of money they'd made. They were already almost at the amount they made their last time, which was surprising considering they were doing this at a different time. He could make out some of the comments, most calling him a whore and he reached up, spreading his ass for Shiro, tilting his head back to expose his neck, wanting to show them that, yes, for this man he definitely was. He heard Shiro lube up his cock and then he was pressing in. Keith's hands shook as he sank down, going slow, but even that was almost overwhelming. He'd never been with a partner as big as Shiro before.

He cast his eyes up at his boyfriend, breath catching in his throat. Shiro was beautiful, partially in shadow since the lights were directed toward Keith, but the glint caught his eyes as he put all his focus on Keith, on taking him apart and putting him back together. Shiro caught his eye and paused, halfway in now. In response to that, Keith dug his heels into Shiro's back to urge him on and with a wicked smile, Shiro did just that. He gripped Keith tight and thrust down, bottoming out immediately. Keith grunted, feeling like all the air had left his lungs as he got used to the sudden intrusion. His hands moved, holding onto Shiro's wrist just in time to hang on for the ride. It was much like the last time, with Keith hanging on for the ride, but he didn't mind. Shiro already took care of him and he was still loving the way Shiro took. He was so different outside of the bedroom.

Belatedly, he noticed that each thrust was pushing a grunt or groan out of him, bed rocking underneath him. His jaw ached and he relaxed his mouth, having been biting down on the gag. His cock smacked against his belly with each thrust, filling up again. He felt like a pubescent boy again, getting hard again less than ten minutes after he last came. There was just something about Shiro that made him feel young again and it definitely wasn't just the rough sex, but boy was he glad that Shiro worked out daily. Once he was hard again, Shiro reached a hand down and started to stroke him off, getting a hoarse yell from Keith, fingers digging into Shiro's arms. He almost wished he'd had Shiro tie his wrists together up just so he would know what he could do with his hands.

He figured he'd last longer than Shiro, but when he felt Shiro hit the right spot, stars bursting behind his eyes, he knew he was a goner. Shiro shifted, intent on repeating that thrust a few more times and that with his hand working on his cock had Keith coming a second time that night, adding to the mess already on his chest and stomach. His boyfriend worked him through it, still going at the same pace and then finally he gave one final rough thrust that pushed Keith along the bed a bit before Shiro was moaning, grinding against him as he spilled inside. They both panted for a second before Shiro pulled out and back, Keith's legs falling back down to the bed. He kept his hips up, trying to keep in the mess before moving himself to sit up, back facing the camera.

He leaned forward, presenting himself to the camera and stuck two fingers into his hole. They slid in easily with no resistance and he felt the heat of his body and Shiro's slick coat his fingers. He pulled them back out, showing the mess to the watchers and as though on cue, Shiro reached over and took off the gag. His metal hand gently pulled it from his mouth while the other ran lightly down the curve of his spine before gently spreading his ass. He could feel more of the slick leaking out, a mixture of come and lube. He would definitely have to do his laundry before bed. He turned just enough to let the camera most of his face before sticking his two fingers in his mouth and sucking on them like a lollipop. He moaned like it was the best thing he ever tasted before pulling them back out with a pop.

"I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did," He said, voice sounding like gravel. Keith licked his lips, "Keep an eye out for more special videos like the one today and I'll see you next time." He gave a wink and blew a kiss to the camera for a few more last second donations and then Shiro turned the camera off. Immediately Keith sunk to the bed with a groan, feeling boneless.

"Sorry, too rough?" Shiro asked, going to get a rag to help clean the two of them off.

Keith shook his head, picking himself back up a bit, "No, that was fucking perfect." Shiro smiled, sitting on the bed to gently clean up Keith's stomach first. He glanced at the money they'd gotten and gave a snort, "I think they liked that."

Keith looked as well, swearing under his breath. "That's twice the amount of last time."

"Guess they pay more for a proper fuck than a messy blow job," Shiro smirked.

Keith chuckled, "Good to know. God... I could stop doing my other videos entirely if this continued. Only do one of these weekly or even every fortnight. But I'd have to make sure I didn't lose followers if I don't post often enough..." He fell quiet as Shiro continued to take care of him, cleaning him first before moving onto himself. Once done, he went and took the rag to the laundry room and tossed it straight into the washer before returning to Keith and brushing his hair back. The smaller man glanced up at him, "Would you want to do that?"

"Sex at least once a week? Um... yes?" Shiro laughed, "I'm up to doing it multiple times a week. On or off camera. Rough or slow. Missionary or-" Keith gently smacked him on the chest to stop him while he was ahead.

He shifted and propped himself up on his elbows, "I can't believe we hadn't had sex since last time. What were we thinking?"

"We were probably too busy rubbing against each other and trading spit on the couch to go the whole way."

"Oh, fuck, don't call it that," Keith gave a laugh. Shiro pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his head. Keith closed his eyes, leaning against his boyfriend. "This weekend. We'll come up with a plan then."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a tiny idea about this on Twitter and decided to make it a thing. If you have any ideas for chapters, please let me know and I'll consider writing it in if it's my cup of tea.


End file.
